Hearts Of Stone and Dolphin's Tears
by Orcinus-star
Summary: Set in the Animated Free Willy Series. What if The Machine had a daughter? Plot revolves more around season one and my own twist on the series. A very different twist indeed. It's not your average dolphin story. Also no romance.
1. Chapter 1

To say this was an unfortunate for an sixteen year old was to say the least. It just was not every day that a daughter buried her mother so young and alone at a funeral. All of their other relatives were either too old or too estranged to show up and pay their respects. The only kin she had left was a father she had never met. Her mother told her briefly about him when she first started getting sick as if she knew this illness would be the death of her. All she knew was that he was a very wealthy man who lived up north and probably would not have wanted to be burdened with a family especially since he only met mother once and did not even know of my existence. However now that she was all alone it seemed meeting him was the only option left for finding a home and a family.

She wiped the rest of her tears away as she gave her final glance at the coffin and turned away, clunching the piece of paper that her mother had written an address on in her final hours and put in her pocket. The red haired teen advanced towards the taxi she had rented with some of the money her mom had left her and hopped in, but not before taking notice of an oddly dolphin shaped cloud appearing over where her mother had been buried. She thought nothing of it except that it looked exactly like a dolphin though it was weird it was there.

Coming back to reality she told the driver to take her to the bus station so she could go meet her father for the first time. Little did she know that there was more the one side of him that she would get to meet...


	2. Chapter 2

The trip from her home state of Florida to the Misty Islands was a long but uneventful one, requiring another taxi ride after the bus. It took all evening and the rest of the night to reach her destination and by the time the sun came up she had dozed in and out sleep, catching a few z's on the bumpy journey. With a yawn, she emerged from her slumber and waited out the rest of the bus ride until it finally stopped at the town she was staying at. Once it did she was on the final leg of her little adventure, and hailed down one last cab. She gave the driver a shy smile and handed him the address. He knew exactly where to go. Everyone in town knew about the Stone Corporation. The building was so huge it could be seen for miles.

The bright yellow service vehicle drove right up to the entrance of the enourmous sea side sky scraper and courteously let its passenger out. The young girl inside thanked the driver and tipped him with the little bit of money she had left as she closed the door behind her, allowing him to drive away. She stared up at the massive towers before her, seeming almost intimidating somehow. With a nervous gulp she mustered her courage and straightened her hair back, making sure she looked presentable. Today is that day she would be meeting her dad for the first time after all.

Holding her breath, she disappeared through the double doors leaving the world outside behind her and emerging into a world of big business. Everywhere there were people making themselves busy, working on goodness only knows what and the meek little redhead felt even more out of place wandering around in here uninvited. Glancing around, she caught glimpse of an elevator and headed towards it hoping no one would pay her any mind if they noticed her.

Inside she read a list of floors and could see that her father's office was at the top which probably should have been the obvious choice to start with. Nervously, she pressed the button and breathed a little easier as the door closed with her alone in the elevator. A few seconds passed by before a chime was heard announcing she had made it to the top floor. Once she walked out however she realized she was not by herself. There was a scrawny man standing at a desk, scrambling to answer phones. He appeared busy but there seemed to be no other option but to approach him since they were they only two people around. She neared the nerdy looking man and did her best not to disturb his work but she need to know if he knew her dad.

"Um, excuse me..." She timidly asked, unsure if he would even hear her over his work.

The brown haired man had just finished taking a call when the girl spoke to him and he looked back and at her in surprise. Then he smiled kindly and extended a hand to greet her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you standing there. Are you here for a job interview? You look young...Also we're not even hiring at the moment. So that's strange." He stated while sounding a little puzzled.

"Actually it's not that at all. You see, I'm here to meet my dad but he's not expecting me or anything. We've never met. His name is Rockland Stone."

"Oh my! So you're Mr. Stone's daughter? How thrilling! I'm sure he'll be just delighted to meet you! Let me see if he's in his office." The excited little assistant scampered off huriedly down the hall.

"Mr. Stone? Are you in there?"

"Yes, Mr. Frikey? I'm kind of busy at the moment. It better be important."

"I should say so, sir. You have a visitor here to see you. Should I let her in?"

"... _Her_? Go ahead."

Mr. Frikey waved at the girl and she headed to his whereabouts, stopping at the door. All that was left to do was turn the knob and open it. Yet something seemed to be holding her back. A part of her was screaming danger lies beyond here but she just chalked it all up to anxiety. That was the most rational explanation after all.

"Good luck, I hope you two bond." Mr. Frikey hastily whispered to her as a dainty hand clasped around the knob. She managed a faint smile in response before closing the door behind her only to be greeted by a formally dressed man in an elegant room equipped with a desk full of electronics and even an aquarium filled with tropical fish and a shark.

"Is there something I can do for you miss?" Mr. Stone asked, staring the girl down as he invited her into his room.

"No. Well, yes. Sort of. Oh hey is that a fish tank?" The girl inquired, pressing her nose against the glass of the aquarium. Unable to resist, she dipped her finger in the water and almost like lightning the caged shark went after its treat. Grabbing her by the wrist and quickly jerking her away in time, Mr. Stone saves the girl from being harmed by the predatory fish.

"You'll lose a finger if you play around in there. Now tell me who you are?" The dark haired man demanded firmly. He seemed like the type to lose his patience if you kept him waiting too long.

"My name is Marina. I know it might seem hard to believe but I'm your daughter. You're the only family I have left." Marina revealed to him as she wiped off the saltwater from the aquarium on her blouse. The air felt tense again even though she was safe momentarily.

"Daughter? Well isn't this a surprise. I never expected to have any children." Mr. Stone circled around her much like his pet shark, inspecting her up and down as if he was being duped somehow.

"I assure you I'm not some scam artist out to get your money, sir. I just want to get to know you as you my dad and...I do have no where else to go, but if that's really any trouble for you I can live on the streets. I'll find a way to get by." Marina admitted a bit embarrassedly though she was equipped with some skills her mom had taught her that they were both not proud of such as shoplifting. When times were hard you did what you could and just hoped and prayed you would not get caught.

Mr. Stone just laughed softly, as if amused that she would go to such lengths to survive.

"That won't be necessary. I believe you, Marina. To tell the truth I've always wanted a child, I wish your mother had told me sooner. I'd be proud to welcome you to the Stone family." He grinned and extended and hand in greeting. The young girl took it but seemed puzzled why they should shake hands. In her mind an embrace would be more appropriate.

"Can I have a hug instead?" She asked, bright eyed and hopeful.

He paused for a moment. He knew what would happen if they touched. However they were family and his secret would be safe with her. He would see to that.

"Fine. I mean, of course. We're family now." Mr. Stone replied hurriedly, already anticipating what was to come.

"Oh good, I was worried you'd say no for a moment there!" Marina beamed as she leaned in and latched on to him like a tick. It took a few seconds for her mind to realize that something was not quite right. Part of her dad felt...cold. Very cold. The rest of him felt like a normal human being all except for the right half of his body. It was quite unnerving.

"Um, dad? Is there something you want to tell me?" Marina anxiously hesitated to ask as she slowly backed away thinking she had made a mistake.

"There is a lot I need to tell you. It's all because of that rotten orca whale." He gritted his teeth in disgust at the mere thought of the marine mammal that caused him this fate.

Marina was even more confused. How did a whale fit into all this?

"An orca? What did it do to you?" She questioned further.

"This..." Her father glared as he removed the prosthetic skin from his hand, revealing a metallic mechanical arm underneath. It was quite shocking to say the least but that was not the end of it. Pulling at his neck to take off the final piece was the mask which exposed his true face. A mostly human face with cyborg-like qualities.

"What...the...fuck. You're half terminator?" Marina stared in shock, wide eyed and dumb founded. What in the world happened to her dad in the past?

"You watch your mouth, little girl! Also NO. What a stupid question. That wretched whale did this to me when he hurled me into that propellor. I'll never forgive him for what he did to me not until I've had my revenge."

"Sorry, it's just kind of a normal reaction to seeing your dad is half metal. It's not like I was prepared for this or anything. I'm also sorry that a whale messed you up but there's nothing you can do about it, right?"

The Machine's lips curled in a devilish smile.

"Oh but there is, and you're going to help me. You need a place to live, don't you? You can earn your keep by working for me."

"That sounds more like a job than a home."

"It's both. More or less." If she ever became too much of a burden it would be as simple as tossing her in the ocean to be rid of her but he had bigger plans for the girl.

"Okay...I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with that but I guess I have to take it. What will we be doing exactly?" She asked timidly, fidgeting nervously.

"I was about to head out to do some important business but since you're here now you can accompany me." He spoke as he tapped at the electronic console on his desk, giving access to a hidden elevator behind his chair.

"Ooo, neato. Is this the entrance to some kind of secret lair?" Marina followed after her father like a puppy, marveling at how the wall suddenly gave way to the passage beyond. There just must be something interesting at the bottom floor for sure.

Her dad just chuckled at her perceptive yet innocent question.

"You could say that. Let's just say I've had a lot of spare time and money over the years to do with as I please." The Machine smiled as his daughter joined him in the elevator. Fortunately there was just enough space for the both of them even though it was initially designed for one. The door whirled shut with the press of a button and they were on their way.

"Soooo...aside from the whole whale business, how have you been?" Marina awkwardly tried to make conversation, however her dad seemed to be more preoccupied by his thoughts as they descended.

"Hm? Oh. Fine. Just fine." He half heartedly answered back, barely paying her any mind.

"You know, I hope we can become close. You might not have been raised me or anything but I still want to get to know you as best as I can." Marina smiled sweetly and full of sincerity.

He merely patted her on the head as if bemused by her desire.

"I'm certain we will." The Machine grinned and turned towards to the door as it opened once again.

"Ah, we've arrived. Marina, my daughter, I'd like to show you my base of operations."

Stepping out of the hidden elevator, Marina could see that were definitely not in her dad's office anymore. It looked like a cavern of some sort. Lights were strung up along the rocky walls giving light where there should have been none. Even more peculiar was the deep bay with a magenta and gray submarine parked in it. The massive underwater vehicle looked like something straight out of a sci-fi movie.

"Woah! This is all yours? This is amazing! I've never seen anything like it." Marina remarked in astonishment as she raced towards the sub, eager to get a better look though unaware that she and her father were not the only ones down here.

"Intruder!" Without warning, a strange almost alien-looking creature came into view. It appeared greenish and seemed to be made of some type of ooze or gunk. Sunken eyes glowing red made it appear unfriendly and intimidating.

"What the hell?!" Marina screamed as the creature lunged after her, thinking she had just seen some kind of monster or possibly a very vivid hallucination despite not being on any drugs. She ran back towards her dad thinking he would surely help her.

"Dad, there's alien monsters in here! Help!" Marina yelled frantically as she hid behind the mechanical man, terrified of what might would happen if he did not save her. She looked back and could see the slimey thing still giving chase.

He just laughed it off. Like he geninunely thought the whole ordeal was funny and nothing to be concerned with.

"Those are just my lackeys. You shouldn't have ran off or else I would have warned you about them first and vice versa. They're not used to me bringing guests down here."

"She'sss with you...ssssir?" The creature asked with an inhuman slurr.

"Obviously, you muck for brains. This girl is my daughter so spread the word to the other amphinids so we don't have another incident like this." The Machine ordered with a snappy tone, not wasting any affection on the gelatinous life form

Marina could hear her dad talking but at some point the whole world began to spin and she felt sick to her stomach, then her vision started to black out.

"Huh...I don't feel right. Kind of feel like...I'm going to..." Right before the word faint could pass her lips, the girl dropped to the ground and was out cold. Evidently she had seen too much.

Her father shook his head in shame.

"Fainted first day on the job. How embarassing. Oh well, she'll toughen up if she's going to stay here. Take her to the sub and covert one of its rooms into a bedroom for her so she can recover. Go on and move, you bucket of slime."

The amphinid did as it was told and took the passed out girl onboard the submarine and into an unoccopied room with a bed, laying her there to rest. While she was unconcious her father and his toxic henchmen had finished making their preparations and within an hour they were ready to dive. The enormous submarine's engines roared to life as her father sat at the controls and plotted his course. The smirk on his face could not be any more chilling as he began work on his master plan; a dark laughter rising from his throat and echoing throughout the command center of the sub.


End file.
